A Darker World
by NoturHeroNeMore
Summary: Summery: Sabrina  Harry  has a brother who survived Voldemort's killing curse. This is not one of the wrong boy, or in this case girl who lived stories. James hates her for being a dark creature. Everyone else ignores her. What will she do? Massive AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

Summery: Sabrina (Harry) has a brother who survived Voldemort's killing curse. This is not one of the wrong boy, or in this case girl who lived stories. James hates her for being a dark creature. Everyone else ignores her. What will she do?

Warning: James Bashing Evil Dumbledore Negligent Lily, Remus and Sirius. Child abuse-not graphic Angst

The Potters were special in their opinion. Even among the British Wizarding Community, the Potters were Elite. They had been invited to the most exclusive events in their community after-all. James and Lily Potter were especially proud of their precious little man, Sirius James Potter, who had saved them all by vanquishing Lord Voldemort at a mere 15 months of age. They were the seemingly perfect family.

The Potters had until recently been a moderately wealthy family. In the few years that James Potter had taken over, the estates were now bankrupt. The majority of their estate had funded Albus Dumbledore's vigilante organization. They had lavish parties to celebrate the defeat of the dark lord with their son as the guest of honor. Then of course the Potter's had purchased the most expensive luxuries money could buy. They had to look the part of their new lifestyle. To them, maintaining the image of the perfect light family was of extreme importance.

However, there was a secret that the Potter's had kept, and that was Sirius's twin sister. The only names James Potter had called her was girl, freak, slut, whore, and dark creature. James despised his daughter since he had hated anything dark. Despite having a friend that was a werewolf, he was not family. In his mind, the Potter family was tainted with darkness.

Lily Potter was not much better since she had almost ignored the girl entirely. Secretly she had feared and loathed her for her creature nature. Lily was a devout follower of the Church of England. Whenever she had heard a sermon that proclaimed that demons still walk the earth, she feared and hated her daughter even more.

Remus Lupin, and even her own godfather Sirius Black, had also ignored Sabrina. Remus, who was a werewolf, should have been a source of support for Sabrina. Instead, between the hatred he had felt towards the wolf and the fear of losing his only friends, led to Remus ignoring Sabrina. With Black, Sabrina had reminded him of the family that he had despised and ran away from. He knew very well that those creatures were practically royalty in dark pureblood society. These two flawed men shunned a girl for different selfish reasons.

Sabrina Dorea Potter had a dark veela inheritance. Not much had been known about the creatures since they were as rare and secretive as they were uncommonly beautiful. A dark veela inheritance had not been seen in the Potter family in centuries when the family was declared dark. Very few people had known that the light aligned Potter's had ever had the opposite allegiance in decades past.

That beautiful dark creature would surely take attention away from their sons well deserved fame. That very same fame that brought in a number of gallons each week. The Potters would never mention that the money coming in from their fans had been their only source of income. Their critics would say that Sirius had been the Potters meal ticket, very few dared to say it to their face.

Not that any of that money was spent on Sabrina. Lily had the house elves shrink some of her more modest clothes and shoes to fit her. Lily had also had the elves give her the soaps, shampoos, and other necessity's that were given to Lily. They had not satisfied her more expensive tastes. Lily had told the veela later that she would stop being so generous if Sabrina had in any way made a nuisance of herself.

Sabrina had done as promised and had stayed out of her way. It was not like she had ever enjoyed her company to say the least.

Despite his twins beauty, Sirius was only average looking. He had inherited a mixture of his parents looks. Sirius had straight auburn hair, no glasses, and his face was a mixture of Lily and James. However, he was also obese since he had simply eaten too much all of his life. If Sirius was at a healthy weight, he would be a cute kid. The famous boy hero had needed to be on a diet, alas his parents would never tell him no.

Sirius Potter had a distinctive rune on his forehead that had translated to love. Everyone in the wizarding world had believed that his survival stemmed from that pure emotion. They were correct on how he survived; However, the could not be further from the truth on why he did. The truth would be difficult to digest even in the wizarding world where the fantastic was common place.

Sabrina Potter knew from a young age that her brothers fame had nothing to do with her treatment. The dark veela knew that she was despised and ignored because of her magical race. That had angered the girl. Sabrina had begun to hate the light and everything it stood for from a young age.

Despite the fact that her brother had irritated her, she had not loathed him like the rest of her family. Yes, he was extremely arrogant. Yes, he was a devout Dumbledore disciple; however, Sirius was still young enough to change. Moreover, it was not like he ever tried getting her in trouble.

To Sabrina, her magical education was everything to her. With a photographic memory to help her cause, it had taken only a week for Sabrina to learn the basics on how to read. The girl would secretly watch Lupin read to her brother when she was four.

Although her brother had the title of the chosen one, Sabrina had outclassed her twin magically without a doubt. Although they were equal in the amount of magic they had, it was Sabrina who had worked to become strong. The young dark veela no longer had accidental magic since she could control it. That incredible feat had happened when she was seven after a year of practice.

At ten years old Sabrina was a prodigy having already read a good portion of the extensive Potter Library. If anyone had paid much attention to her, they would have seen how extraordinary she was. Fortunately for Sabrina no one did, otherwise the Potters would have placed numerous blocks to hinder her magical potential. The Potters had wanted to avoid at all costs the possibility of Sabrina bringing attention to herself and her status as a Potter.

When the twins went to Hogwarts, their community would be extremely interested in the unknown Potter. That did not sit well with James and Lily. They were at a loss on what to do. They had successfully kept her hidden thus far. The twins were ten years old already. With only a year before they left for Hogwarts, the Potters were running out of options.

After explaining their problem with Dumbledore, Black, and Lupin, they had decided to tell the public that Sabrina was sent away for her protection. Those who did not know of her existence would just think that they were protecting the girl. When it was time for Sabrina to get an education, she would be so pleased to get away from the dreadful Dursleys, the girl would jump at the chance to go to a far off year round wizarding school under alias of course.

While the supposed leader of the light and his followers were planning Sabrina's life, the girl in question was listening to every word spoken in a secret passageway. It was safe to say the young lady was livid that the so called respectable adults had no problem with her being severely abused. With James enthusiastically endorsing the plan, she knew Lily's sister and husband would be worse than James.

Dumbledore the self appointed Leader of the Light, which she had vehemently disagreed with such a claim, should have stopped James from treating her like he did. The young veela knew full well that the old coot knew about the beatings. Sabrina had overheard the man telling James that he had better not permanently damage her. Sabrina then knew that he was the opposite of what he portrays.

It was not just the cruel insults, James had beaten Sabrina unconscious three times. James had also battered her a number of other times where she had been barely able to walk away.

The first time she was beaten severely was when she was six years old when she had innocently asked James if she could join Sirius in his lessons. After she regained consciousness, James had told her that if she had asked nicely the next day, he would hire a tutor that taught the stupid kids.

That first severe beating inspired Sabrina to learn wandless magic. Despite her young age, Sabrina knew that no one else would heal her if it got too bad.

Sabrina had never asked James for anything again.

Instead, the young dark veela had come in during her brother's lessons using Sirius's invisibility cloak. Sabrina had been careful not to get caught with it. After learning all she could in the lessons that she had hidden in, Sabrina had learned all she could in the family library.

The second time Sabrina was brutally beaten was when she was seven years old. Sabrina had accidentally broken a plate at breakfast. James in a sweet, scary voice told Lily and Sirius to go on ahead of him for their shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Those two left apparently unaware of what was to happen to her.

During that beating, before she had lost consciousness, Sabrina had heard James making crazy claims that she was a Satanist Whore. That he had known of her plans to kill Sirius and Lily. With another hit to the head, she passed out.

When she was alone, Sabrina had managed to heal her internal injuries and broken bones. The dark veela was smart enough to leave the bruises. She had followed it up by acting more hurt than she was.

It was the night before Yuletide, she was nine years old. Lily, Sirius, Lupin, and Black were singing Christmas carols in the neighborhood.

Sabrina thought it was ridiculous for Lily and James, who are wizards, to be members of the Church of England. Lily had introduced it to James when they had gotten married. The church's views on magic should have turned them off of it. Instead, the Potter's had felt that they were somehow acceptable to this religion. It was those like Sabrina that their religion apparently despised. Between the light's hatred of the dark and now their so called religious zeal, she was afraid for her life.

The third, and last, terrifying beating was the same day the rest of them were celebrating Christmas Eve. James was in a drunken rage. Sabrina was in the kitchen quietly eating the dinner that she had prepared. The young veela almost got back to her room before James had given her the worst beating yet.

It had taken twelve hours for Sabrina to wake up. No one had noticed or helped her during that time. Sadly, the young veela was used to that. James had ordered the elves to ignore her years ago.

It was fortunate for her that dark veelas could not scar. Sabrina did not want scars all over her body when she was ready to mate. It may have seemed too early for the young veela to think of such things. However, a future mate that would unconditionally love her had given the girl hope for a better future.

Sabrina had then known that she had to leave. The dark veela could not live like this any longer. This was the day that she had begun to plan her escape.

That day her family and their friends were going to celebrate Christmas while she would privately observe Yuletide. It was a surprise that they had included her. It would take place at the Black Ancestral Home. It was most likely James idea since he had still believed that she was in extreme pain. Sabrina would play along since there was something there that she had wanted. The infamous Black Library, she had plans for that library.

Shaking off those depressive thoughts, it was time to leave the place that had been her personal hell. Sabrina had quietly slipped away heading to the library. The day she was to leave forever had come.

The young dark veela had been seething while she had piled the Potters most rare and valuable books. Sabrina had also taken many of the books she had valued into a bottomless moleskin bag. Some would say that this was stealing. Sabrina had felt that she had paid for everything that she had taken with her blood.

James Potter, who thought that he was smart, had hidden money from Gringotts behind his liquor cabinet. One fourth of those gallons were also placed in Sabrina's bag. This had greatly amused Sabrina since James would not be able to tell anyone of the illegally kept money. Getting one over on James Potter had filled her with an unholy glee.

While everyone had been away the previous week, she had used her magic to count the money. She was surprised that there were almost a million gallons waiting for her if she needed to escape. Sabrina would not spend a gallon of that money. The dark veela had other plans.

Next, Sabrina went into James's office to pack some auror level disguise potions that were undetectable. There were many valuable and illegal potions that she also took. The valuable potions would be sold if money was ever an issue.

'That should be everything' Sabrina thought.

'Wait that amulet Lily created for Sirius will be of great use to me. My arrogant brother is protected enough as it is!' Sabrina uncharitably thought.

'It will ensure that no one would be able to track, poison, and detect the use of her magic once it is keyed in to her.' Sabrina was most impressed of its usefulness.

It also had a port-key function and wards that she would have the goblins key in her magical signature for a price of course.

Sabrina actually had a good relationship with the Goblin Griphook, the Potter Account Manager. Griphook had told her to come there if it had become too bad at home. The goblin was the only one on her side that had known about the beatings. Griphook was understandably enraged on his fellow creatures behalf.

Sabrina had carefully walked into the rare magical artifacts room. She was stunned at Lily's naivety since it was not warded. The dark veela had quickly found many useful artifacts which she placed in her bag while looking for the one she came in there for.

"Found it!" she reached for the artifact.

The amulet was in her grasp when "Sabrina, it's your mother. We need to talk as a family." Lily said in a fake sweet voice.

Sabrina had begun to panic. The plan had required her to be long gone before they had noticed her absence.

Sabrina had taken the amulet and placed it around her neck. Not one to take chances, she went to the nearest floo in James office. Then she had grabbed a hold of some floo powder before she clearly spoke her destination.

"Gringotts Potter Account Office."

Sabrina had gracefully stepped out of the floo in Griphook's Office. The goblin had been the account manager of the Potter's for decades. She had been grateful that Griphook had planned on helping her.

Flashback: It was fortunate for Sabrina that Gripook noticed how her so called family was treating her during her first and last visit when she was eight years old. Griphook was the first magical being to notice that Sabrina was abused by her famous family. Her pitiful attempts to cover her injuries had not fooled the goblin. He had told Sabrina to floo to Gringotts if she were to ever need his help. Sabrina had understood the underlining message perfectly. Sabrina had thanked the goblin profusely. During all this, the Potters were enjoying watching her twin play in the vault. End of flashback

"Sabrina, I had hoped that you would come to me for help." the goblin looked her over for injuries.

"I just found out that the Potter's planned on sending me off with magic hating muggles that would have been worse than James! I barely managed to get out in time Griphook." Sabrina sniffed with tears in her eyes.

"Sabrina, how can I help you?" Griphook gently asked.

"I need a new identity. It is imperative that no one connects Sabrina Potter to my new name. Do you have any suggestions?" Sabrina asked.

The Goblin gave her a fierce grin which indicated that it would be possible.

"First Sabrina, we need to give you an inheritance test. It is rarely done at your age. However, it can prove beneficial since you can take on any pureblood name that you are related to. Normally I would send you to a different goblin for this test. It would be in your best interest not to involve anyone else at this point. Do you agree little one?"

"Yes, thank you Griphook. I do not know what I would do without you." The young dark veela said gratefully.

"Nonsense, I need seven drops of blood in this bowl." Griphook ordered.

The dark veela gently pricked her finger. Sabrina is fascinated by the bowl which has various runes engraved on it. The girl is already interested in runes and the magic that is possible using them.

"All we have to do is wait Sabrina. I can order you something for your evening meal. By the time you are finished, the results will be done."

"Thank you Griphook. I am so excited to start my new life." Sabrina beamed at Griphook.

With a nod of his head to his Sabrina, the goblin summoned a house-elf and ordered sandwiches, soup, and pumpkin juice for his young client. When the food quickly arrived with a polite thank you, Sabrina daintily ate her food. Since she was concentrating on her food, Sabrina missed the shocked look on the goblins face as he summoned the two files that he did not expect to see. After she was finished with her food, Sabrina let Griphook know she was finished.

"Sabrina, I must say that I have great news about hiding your identity. Lily Potter is not a muggleborn witch at all. Mrs. Potter is indeed a pureblood from the prestigious Blackwing and Morrigan families. No one is aware of this but us since her parents left her with the Evans family. Your grandparents permanently changed Lily's appearance for her safety." The goblin took a drink before continuing.

"This was to make everyone believe that she was the Evans offspring. Your grandparents had used impressive spells to pull this off with no one the wiser. They were some of the earliest deatheathers. They had received information that Albus Dumbledore was going to kidnap their child. Your grandparents had made sure that Dumbledore would not know who she was. This had worked especially well since Mrs. Potter went to Hogwarts as a muggleborn. Lily Potter was not even considered the missing child by Dumbledore. Your Grandparents were exceptional magic users before they were killed by Dumbledore."

"My Grandparents were brilliant people. They would have been ashamed of their daughter since she does not respect wizarding traditions and magical creatures. Not only that, she practically worships their murderer! Thankfully, I never have trusted that man. Griphook, could I remove Lily and Sirius completely from the family? I don't blame my brother for the way I was treated, but those people would be able to find me with the twin bond." Sabrina asked wearily.

"There are many disowning methods which would not work since it would alert the Potters and Dumbledore. They would stop at nothing to track you down. That would not bode well for you. The good news is that a ritual exists where you can ask the family magic to remove the Potter blood and magic replacing it with theirs." Griphook took a brief pause

"The ritual will also remove the family blood and magics from Lily and Sirius Potter if the family magics believe that they have betrayed the family. Those two will only be welcomed back into the family if the family magics sense that they have changed enough to warrant it. It can be done now if that is what you wish." Griphook suggested.

Sabrina thought it would be perfect.

"What is the worst that can happen to them, Griphook?" Sabrina asked.

"For Lily Potter it would be a coma. Sirius Potter would lose at least half if not more of his magic. The families magics would then show them the truth of the battle between light and dark. They would need to accept the ways of your families before they would be allowed back in." Griphook informed his client. He left the young veela to her thoughts.

Sabrina had felt nothing but contempt for the woman who had borne her, Lily Potter. The woman who should have protected her. Instead, she did not know or care of her daughters plight. The dark veela was able to tell that she both feared and hated her creature.

While Sabrina had not cared for Lily's fate, she had cared for Sirius's. Whatever plans that old coot had for her brother could not be good for him. The dark veela had overheard the old man calling Sirius a weapon when he thought no one was listening. Perhaps being less powerful, Dumbledore would leave Sirius alone. Griphook had told her that it may not be permanent.

Sabrina had been trying to avoid the path of revenge on Lily. The woman who should have protected her. Instead, she did not know or care how her flesh and blood was treated in her home. The woman who should have been her mother. Instead, she was a stranger.

She was tired of being afraid. She was tired of the indifference. She was tired of being a dirty little secret. She wanted to truly live for the first time in her life. This had nothing to do with revenge.

However, this had been her best chance to actually live her life. Lily and her brother could be welcomed back in the family one day. Sabrina would do it.

"I will do it. It will not be long before James has me disowned. Will I lose any of my magic?" Sabrina asked after coming out of her thoughts. Thoughts that a ten year old girl should not have.

"No you would not, the ritual would have already altered your blood and magic to Blackwing and Morrigan before he would get the chance. If James Potter decided to disown you in that way before we do the ritual, he would be disappointed to find out that I am busy with another client." Griphook said with a smirk.

Sabrina had given him a look of confusion. Before she had the chance to ask, Griphook had clarified his earlier statement.

"Severe disowning rituals can only be done at Gringotts since Goblin Magic is needed." Griphook explained.

"When can we do the ritual Griphook?" Sabrina asked.

"We will get started on it now. While you are bathing and dressing in your ceremonial robe, I will have enough goblins to pull of this ritual."

After seeing Sabrina's look of panic, Griphook assured her that the goblins would all be under oath.

One hour later:

The Goblins were already standing around the circle. Sabrina was in her white ceremonial robe holding an athame. The dark veela was ready to complete a ritual that would change a number of lives. Sabrina had knelt while focusing on the chanting and the magic that had been invoked.

The first part of the ritual had been the changing of Sabrina's blood and magic to that of her new family. The dark veela had gently sliced the palm of her hand. Sabrina had quickly placed the blood on the two family runes. When that part had been finished, Sabrina had begun to chant.

antecessorum meorum et domum magnum invocabunt Blackwing Morrigan Scimus patri tuo sanguine bloodtraitor commodo sapien mundans me mundare ancestorsI supplex Patrem meum bloodtraitor magica mei potens sum ancestorsour magnis domibus strenue vindicare te petam Dumbledore cohortibus et mortis

After that part was finished, the Blackwing and Morrigan blood rushed into her body while the Potter blood left just as quickly. All of her memories of her life were now being witnessed by her ancestors. They had approved of her request of changing the Potter magic to theirs. For the first time in her life, Sabrina had felt like she belonged.

Now all she had left to do was to remove her mother and brother from her family. Sabrina was pleased that no one would ever know that she was responsible for the results of this ritual. Wizarding England and it's people had been practically worshiping her former family. She was never going to tell anyone unless it was her mate.

Sabrina had slowly risen in the air while her magic was changing from Potter to Blackwing and Morrigan.

A/N: I'll say this first to those who are religious, I hope I did not offend you. Considering I am writing about witches and wizards, Lily's perverted faith has became a part of my plot in the first chapter of this story. There may be another comment made in passing in another chapter. For those of you who are offended, I appologize.

This and another story I had posted yesterday are the first stories that I had ever put serious effort in. I know that I have plenty of room to go as a writer.

Now, the whole twin who lived as been done many times before. I saw it as a challenge to see if I could put my own twist to it and have it be entertaining.

One of the things I wanted to show was that the deplorable treatment that Sabrina (fem Harry) went through had nothing to do with her brother fame.

With James it was the dark creature issue. He basically go's to church to keep Lily happy. With Lily it is her religious beliefs that had caused her to hate her daughter. I have never read a fic with those reasons for neglecting and/or abusing the other twin. Not that there is ANY reason for neglect or abuse.

Sabrina is powerful, but she has worked for it. Remeber she and her brother had equal power levels. She worked, he did not. This will not be a Mary Sue.

This will be a dark femaleHarry. Tell me what you think. I would like to know how interested people are in the next chapter. If plenty are looking foward to it, it will motivate me to write, edit, etc. Thanks for reading and reviewing in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: James Bashing/ non descriptive nudity non sexual in nature

Sabrina was mere moments from being completely free of the people who had been neglecting and abusing her for many years. The dark veela had focused on the Latin so that there would be no mishaps. Any mispronunciation would have had dire consequences. Sabrina was ready for her part of the ritual.

The Goblins were furiously chanting. The power in the air was increasing dramatically. It was now time for Sabrina to do her part. The dark veela had begun to chant.

Sanguinem sanguis meus ad te clamo O Magnum duo maiores nostri ut te traditur Lily Potter dereliquit filio tuo ipsa colat interfectorem eius honore parentum Sirius Potter et potens illud destruere sociorum consilia nihil magis quam nostrae familiae hostium miles Albus Dumbledore Lily Sirius Potter et pretiosum sanguinem tuum non merentur In venenatis magna parentum nostrorum non merentur bloodtraitors Obsecro te, maiores nostri tollere sanguinem et justo magnis domibus Potter from Lily Potter et Sirius. Sic fiat semper

Sabrina had kept chanting as if she was in a trance. The young dark veela had felt an incredible power mixing with her own. This was when she had known that her families magics were involved. Sabrina had kept chanting, the more she chanted, the more empowered she felt. Power such as this was intoxicating for the dark veela. Then the ritual was completed when all of the runes had activated. The increasing power that was filling Sabrina had abruptly stopped.

The Goblins were exhausted from this powerful ritual unlike the young dark veela.

It was fortunate that Griphook did not take part in the ritual since he still had business to take care of with Sabrina.

"Congratulations Sabrina in taking part in a difficult ritual successfully. You have an unusually strong connection with your magic at your age." Griphook gave her a knowing look.

Sabrina had admitted to her wandless abilities when Griphook had asked why she did not come to him for medical help. The young veela had visited the goblin a few times a year since they had met. During their last visit, the dark veela had announced that she was leaving the Potter's for good soon. Griphook had been Sabrina's only friend and confidant

"Thank you, Griphook." Sabrina ignored the look with a hint of a smile.

"Change back into your clothes so that we can finish our business as I am the Blackwing Account Manager. Then we can get your identity taken care of before we meet with the Morrigan Manager."

Sabrina had grinned at the goblin. She had been pleased that she would still have business with the goblin not only for helping her so much, he was her friend as well.

"Griphook, James had three million gallons hidden behind his private liquor cabinet at Potter Manor in his possession. I had taken one fourth of that money." Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"If I had known that I had an inheritance waiting for me, I would not had bothered bringing in the evidence. I would have had left an anonymous tip." Sabrina added.

"That is understandable young lady. You probably thought you would need that money for school as well as living expenses until you were old enough to work. The reward Gringotts would have given you would have seen you taken care of throughout your schooling." Griphook correctly guessed.

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement of Griphooks assessment.

"Since that money had rightfully belonged to Gringotts, the money had been proof that the Potter's had far more money than they should. There had been no other plausible way for me to acquire that amount of money." Sabrina pointed out.

"Oh Griphook, I have a confession to make. You know how James Potter treated me. Well I took some valuable books, artifacts, and potions before I left. I did pay for it in blood after all." Sabrina said sheepishly.

Griphook patted her on her shoulder. "If asked, Gringotts will say that James Potter most likely sold those items to support his lifestyle."

Sabrina had given him a small smile. "Griphook, before you had asked me to let people know what James and Lily to a lesser extent had done to me. At the time, I did not think that anyone would believe me."

"Now that there is evidence of James Potter being a thief, you think that has changed." Griphook smirked.

"Yes, James will surely blame me for the theft. No one in our world even knows that I exist. In his rage, I believe that he will unknowingly give himself away."

"We will be more than happy to put James Potter in his place for what he has done."Griphook told his dark veela friend.

Sabrina had given him a blinding smile.

Griphook was thinking of his friends decision to have James Potter charged for hurting her. Amid the hidden illegal money, and child abuse, he would soon be in disgrace before he was sent to prison.

Perhaps with James in prison, her former twin would have a chance to be a decent person. Sabrina pondered.

It would be a lie if the dark veela said that she would not enjoy seeing James vilified in the paper. Just the thought of it had made her smile.

"Griphook, what happened to Lily, Sirius, and myself?"

"We will discuss it in the warded Blackwing office since the wards here are gone. Change into some suitable robes while I wait outside." Griphook ordered.

Sabrina had agreed with concluding her business. The dark veela had quickly bathed and dressed before she had met the goblin outside. After she was finished, the goblin and dark veela had arrived in The Blackwing Account Office twenty minutes later. They had immediately taken their seats.

"It is getting very late Sabrina, would you prefer to finish everything in the morning as it is an hour to midnight?" the goblin smirked.

"I feel wonderful, better than wonderful, I will be alright for a while. If I get too tired, will you give me a dose of pepper-up?" Sabrina asked with obvious energy.

Griphook's smirk widened since he had known perfectly well why she was so vivacious tonight. That was why he had felt the need to tease his friend who he had known would be awake for hours. Sabrina had never ceased to amuse him during their talks. Now was not the time for amusements, he had a job to do.

Griphook informed Sabrina of the ritual results. "The ritual worked as intended with the Potter's. I have a device that measures all of the Potters magical cores as it is standard practice to have for an account manager. Lily has become a squib and is now in a coma." Griphook announced.

"The family magic will contact her in that state. If she embraces what her previous family stands for, she will regain consciousness and magic." Griphook finished informing Sabrina of Lily's status.

That sounded fair to Sabrina. If Lily changed enough for her to be redeemed by the family magics, they may have some kind of relationship in the future. It would take a long time for Sabrina to trust Lily if she ever did.

"What happened to Sirius Griphook?"

"Sirius has lost 50 percent of his magic and no one has noticed the loss. You are correct that your former brother has been too busy playing games than doing any kind of magical exercises. Since he could not feel his magic before, young Mr. Potter has not felt the difference now. They will be in for a surprise when they test his magic at St. Mungo's next year before school starts. He still has magic, but he is only average." Griphook paused before continuing.

"The family magic will also show him the truth of the light as well as what your family stands for."

If Sirius was able to change his ideals, he would regain his powers and be a part of her family. It would be nice to have a brother sometime in the future. Cacia had known that there was a distinct possibility that he would want nothing to do with her. In her mind, she had never had family before. There was nothing to lose in that situation.

"Griphook, did the ritual not go as intended for me?" Sabrina suddenly felt concerned.

"It went remarkably well for you young lady. Typically the offender losing the blood and family magic is all that happens. Your ancestors must have been most impressed with you and your mate since they gifted you both with significantly more magic. It would be beneficial for you to test your Magical Gifts and Affinities."

Sabrina was stunned. "How powerful am I now? Do I look any different from before? It will not be good if Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, and James recognize me." Sabrina was rambling due to her nervousness.

Griphook was amused by his clients babbling. If the little one was a beautiful young lady before, she was breathtaking now. No one was going to recognize her. He had handed her a small mirror so that Sabrina could see the changes for herself.

After picking up the mirror, Sabrina had put the mirror in front of her face. What she had seen stunned the dark veela. Before Sabrina had green eyes, now they were a luminescent emerald. The veela's hair that had always been on the messy side had now become sleek and silky. Instead of black hair, it had changed to a chestnut brown with blood red highlights. The young dark veela's cheekbones had become higher than before. Sabrina's new look had been complete with an elegant and aristocratic face which complemented her considerable beauty. In short, no one would have thought that Sabrina had once been a Potter.

"That's me?" Sabrina said softly. The girl in the mirror could not be her.

Griphook chuckled. "That's definitely you Sabrina."

"It seems that my concerns of being recognized is rather silly." Sabrina said with good humor.

Griphook chuckled. It was a good thing that Sabrina was still capable of acting like a kid sometimes. He had often wondered what would have become of her if she did not have anyone to talk to over the last couple years.

"What were you saying about my mate and I gaining powers?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"The curious thing is both you and your mate received a significant boost of power. I have no knowledge of who your mate is at this point. As a dark veela it is important for you to find him before you turn sixteen. It is odd that you already have a connection with him. That made it possible for the family magic to bless him as well." Griphook paused before he continued.

"I would suggest checking for Magical Gifts and Affinities now. While we wait for the results, we could come up with a new name and make it legal in every way." Griphook had repeated his desire to have his client tested.

Sabrina was understandably distracted when he had first mentioned it.

Sabrina had thought of everything that she had heard and was pleased that her mate had received an impressive power boost like she herself had. She had felt a deep happiness knowing that she had a mate that was alive and well. Thoughts of her mate had helped her persevere during the most trying times. In her opinion, the very idea of a mate had allowed her to remain with her sanity intact.

"Griphook, I am ready for the test." Sabrina announced.

Sabrina had offered more blood for the test. Griphook had told her that the results would be ready by the end of her appointment.

The dark veela has received fantastic news on her legal situation. Sabrina is the heir of the Morrigan family. However, with the Blackwing family, she is the head. The dark veela is able to get emancipated as the last heir of the Blackwing's which is an Ancient and Noble House.

The speculations surrounding the Blackwings turned out to be true as Rowena Ravenclaw is the one who founded the Blackwing family. The young dark veela will have access to numerous rare books. When she is ready, she will study her ancestors legacy of knowledge. At the moment, she will make do with the history books in the vault.

Sabrina was looking for a new name for herself. The dark veela had found it in the Latin Book she was thumbing through. Acacia had not sound right to her, but Cacia was perfect.

"Cacia, I would like to be called Cacia."

"Very well, for a middle name, you have some choices. Your grandmother Morrigan was named Demeter if you find that acceptable."

"Yes, Cacia Demeter feels right. What would be the best last name to take?"

"Unfortunately, The Blackwing name would be too risky at the moment. Many people would try to kill you for Rowena's books and treasures." Griphook shook his head in disgust before he continued.

"The Morrigan name will be much safer for you. As the Blackwing account manager, I will keep your identity as the head of house secret." Griphook promised.

"Thank you, Griphook. The last thing I need is to have assassins coming after me." The newly self-named Cacia said wryly.

"You are most welcome. Are you sure about your name? You would be unable to magically change your name for another fifteen years." the goblin warned.

"Yes, I am now Cacia Demeter Morrigan." Cacia smiled.

Griphook had used his magic to make it official. After that, they spent an hour discussing which of her properties would be the most secure place for her to live. Griphook and Cacia had agreed on an impressive property in Germany. It had the pleasant benefit that the country was far more tolerant of magical creatures.

It also had not been a terrible idea to avoid Albus Dumbledore. Cacia had not wanted to risk her name showing up in the Hogwarts registry. The last thing that Cacia had needed was to become a person of interest to the old coot.

Griphook had then explained how they were going to handle the Morrigan Manager. It would have been foolish to tell an unknown entity Cacia's status as the Blackwing Head of House.

Before their meeting, Griphook had given her the family rings. Cacia had been given the Morrigan heir ring which she had displayed proudly on the finger meant for heirs. For obvious security reasons, Cacia had the Blackwing head ring on the invisible setting.

It had went well with the Morrigan Manager RipSnarl who fortunately had not suspected anything amiss. Cacia had been more than happy to have Griphook do most of the talking as befitting her young age.

The sun had not yet made an appearance as Cacia was leaving the bank. Griphook had given her the results of the Magical Gifts and Affinities Test before she had left his office. Since she was getting tired, Cacia had decided to wait until she had slept before looking at it. A sleepy ten year old girl had taken a portkey to her new home.

The House Elves had enthusiastically greeted the young mistress. After noticing how tired Cacia was, the head elf had placed her mistress in bed in the lovely master suite.

James Potter used to have it all with a beautiful wife and famous son. His wife was currently in a coma. It was an unknown cause that put her in such a state. Since it happened late at night, James stayed with his wife for a respectable hour, or so he thought, and left to think.

With Sirius Jr. spending the night with Padfoot and Moony, it was fine for him to relax in his mind.

It had not taken long before the events of the day preceding his wife's collapse had come to him. They had a great day since they would be finally getting rid of that dark creature. When they had been ready to send her away, she had disappeared. The map that he had created for his home, like a certain map of Hogwarts, had not shown that freak anywhere. After asking everyone when had been the last time they had seen her, the earliest response had been a week ago.

Under Stress, James had went to grab a drink from his personnel liquor cabinet when the unthinkable happened. Some of his money was gone. That ungrateful slut had run away and taken his money. It was illegal for him to have the money since he had owed Gringotts millions of gallons. There was nothing he could do. Or was there?

James had then decided to disown her which would strip her of the Potter magic. James, a man on a mission, had taken off post haste to Gringotts.

'The freak will be a squib. The only work she will be qualified for is that of a whore. I'll ruin her!' James Potter vowed.

James Potter had been getting impatient. His Goblin had been with another client for hours. He had arrived near midnight expecting quick service which had not happened. At 11:30AM, six hours after Cacia had left, the goblin had called for him. James had obediently followed him with a spring to his step. They had reached the Potter Office faster than normal. He had taken his usual seat.

What James had not realized was that the goblins had all despised him. Even if he had known, he would not have cared. The goblins had usually taken great pleasure in forcing him to walk the longest way to the account office. Today, they had enjoyed making him wait an excessively long time.

'It won't be long now before that disgusting dark creature pays.' James thought viciously.

"Mr Potter, what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I would like to disown a child. Her name is Sabrina Dorea Potter."

Griphooks eyes went cold. "What kind of ritual are you looking for?"

"One that will remove the Potter blood and magic, she has made my families lives hell so anything you can think of that will punish her for all the agony she has caused goblin."

Griphook was furious. "I have the perfect ritual that will suit your needs Mr. Potter. Not only will she no longer be of your blood and magic, you can insure her eternal suffering. That is probably too harsh Mr Potter. I apologize."

"No, that's perfect. When can we do it?" James interrupted.

Griphook could barely contain his rage. Potter would never complete a goblin ritual again, he would see to that.

"I need to gather my most bloodthirsty goblins for this ritual. I will be back shortly." Griphook lied.

"Oh, take all the time you need goblin." James gave the goblin a rude dismissive wave.

Meanwhile Griphook had went to alert his king. It was time to execute the plan that King Ragnarok worked out concerning the thief. What his king had not known was the same man abused a fellow magical creature. That information was to be given to the king personally. Griphook had knocked on his door.

"Come in." Ragnarok bellowed.

"That thief Potter is here. He came in for a ritual that would kill his daughter, Sabrina Dorea Potter, as well as give her eternal suffering adding to his severe abuses to that very child. Your Majesty, that bigot despises the girl for her dark veela inheritance." Griphook had personally never seen his king this angry.

"All I need from you is to lead Potter into the ritual room. Make this phony ritual last as long as you can. Leave the rest to me."

"Yes, my king. It shall be done."

Griphook was given the most bloodthirsty appearing goblins for this ruse. It was time to make a fool of the despicable James Potter.

Griphook walked into his office where he left the thief. "I apologize for your wait Mr Potter. The good news is that I found the appropriate goblins for the ritual." Griphook looked sincere in his apology.

James had looked annoyed by the delay. Since the goblins were the only ones who would help him, he held his tongue. "When can we get started goblin?"

"We are ready for you now. Follow me to the ritual room."

'I should have done this years ago. No time like the present.' James Potter thought cheerfully while following the goblin to the ritual room.

"Get changed in Ceremonial Robes and you will need to bathe first." Griphook instructed.

James quickly did as he was told and joined the goblin five minutes later. "Now what do I have to do?"

"All of the goblins will chant. Then when I have given the signal, you will dance.

"Are you sure that this is a real ritual?" James asked nervously.

"It is one of the forgotten rituals. If the ministry knew about it, they would make it illegal due to its purpose. If you do not have the heart to do this to your daughter, I would understand completely. No one would think less of you." Griphook gave him a pitying look.

James was determined to make that whore suffer. It had seemed simple enough for the rather dim witted man. "I will do it goblin."

The Goblins had begun to chant.

Griphook had then signaled James that is was time for his part of the ceremony.

He had danced in the same fashion, or so he thought, of an African Tribal Dance. It was the only dance he had known how to do without his wife. Lily had taken him to Africa with her church before they had gotten married.

The chanting got even louder. Griphook told him that his robes were impeding the ritual.

James had not come this far for nothing. He had taken off his robes then he immediately went back to dancing. While James was dancing without a stitch on, the goblins were doing everything they could not to openly laugh at the idiot.

Fortunately for the goblins, King Ragnarok and his guards had dismissed them for the day. After they had witnessed that spectacle, those goblins would not have had a chance to effectively do their jobs. James Potter was still dancing without a care to the world.

"Mr. Potter, I am King Ragnarok. Desist this behavior at once!"

"I was in the middle of a ritual goblin." James was annoyed.

"We do not provide services for thief's. We are escorting you off the premises." The king ordered.

James had not noticed that he was forcefully leaving the bank sans clothes. He was in shock that these goblins had figured out that he had been hiding money from them. So deep in his thoughts, James had not realized that he was in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"It was not me. My daughter is the thief!" James blurted out.

"Do you think I am a fool? The King raged. "The same daughter that you wanted to kill in a ritual. You asked us to perform a ritual that would not only kill her, but also damn her to eternal suffering. We at Gringotts would never do an evil ritual you thief!" Ragnarok yelled before continuing.

"We have confiscated three million gallons from your home behind your private liquor cabinet."

"It must belong to that abomination I must call my daughter. The money must be hers. She's a filthy dark creature. That dark veela slut whores herself out for that money!" James completely lost his composure.

The crowd was speechless. This was a man, until now, that most of them had looked up to. Every one of them were wearing varying degrees of horror on their faces. None of them had known that the Potter's even had a daughter.

"I find you to be a despicable man Mr. Potter. We have evidence that you have severely abused your ten year old daughter. A dark veela is incapable of having relations with anyone before she comes of age. When Miss. Potter is of age, she could only be with her mate. How dare you say such vile things about your daughter." Ragnarok roared in rage.

Alaster Mad-Eye Moody had heard enough. "Potter, you are being charged with conspiracy to commit murder, Child Abuse, Neglect, and Public indecency. I reserve the right to add more charges. The Goblin Nation also has the right to charge you for the crimes you have committed against them."

The old auror placed magic inhibiting cuffs on the prisoner before he portkeyed them to the DMLE.

Meanwhile, many reporters, among them was Rita Skeeter, were planning on writing the story of their careers. It was not a good day to be James Potter.

At that very moment in Germany, James Potter's former daughter, Cacia Demeter Morrigan had just woken up with a smile on her face after having the most restful sleep in her life.

A/N: First, I would like to apologize to the people who know how to do an African Tribal Dance, or are just a fan. Reading about James Potter massacring it must have been painful for you.

Most of this chapter was what I would call an information chapter. I put my best effort forth to make it as interesting as possible for my readers. I would like to think the stunt with James made up for it and caused everyone laugh. Or snicker if you are too cool to laugh. :)

I am working on another story as well. That story is canon until Harry sees the writing on the wall during his first year. It is a crossover fic. If you enjoy this story, check it out. Shameless cross promotion that's me. :)

Seriously I would love to know what you think. Even if it is critical, I will consider it and try to make my story better. Praise I'll admit is a motivator for quicker updates. I'm only human after all. Thanks for reading and I'll thank you for the review in advance.


End file.
